Cosmic Christmas
Cosmic Christmas was a limited time event that ran from 8:00PM (PST) on 12/18/2012 until 12/27/2012 11:59PM (PST). Prologue Nikkolos, a planet located somewhere in the middle of the galaxy Despite access to modern technology, life is still a struggle for natives, because ninety percent of the planet is covered with ice. Not much can survive here, but there is one group tha was contacted called the Red Tribe. They all said the same thing. "Winter is coming..." A mechanical army rumbles in from the north, their numbers so great that they blot out the horizon. Needless to say, only the foolhardy venture outdoors. Fortunately or unfortunately for the locals, the major galatic powers are always willing to offer protection in bid to gain control of the planet. As a matter of course, Trinity has been stationed within the city as a security task force. And that's the situation Emilla found herself in, as she reported to her commander. "I want ypu to look into some of the peculiar stories we've heard from the native population." "Are you saying we should ignore orders to remain on standby?" she asked "As far as HQ is concerned, if they don't know about it, it didn't happen," her commander said. "Anyway, you don't feel like sitting on your butt all day, do you?" "So you think just because my troops listen to whatever i say, that you can march them into the middle od nowhere?" Just as emilla started curse, her comander gave a condescending click of the tongue and threw her a holocube of the planet. At the coordinates N66'. 33'. 7'. E25' 50. 51' Is a place the native population refers to as "the Sacred Ground." The mystery of the frozen planet.. When that is revealed, a miracle will spread throughout the galaxy! Chapters Rewards Rewards and individual ranking is based on the number of Christmas Ornaments you collect during the Event mission. Individual Ranking Rank 1-10 *Reichardt Galician (Ultra Rare) x 2 *Maya, Descendent of Dark Kin (Super Rare) x 2 *Victoria Winterland (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 11-30 *Reichardt Galician (Ultra Rare) x 2 *Maya, Descendent of Dark Kin (Super Rare) x 1 Rank 31-60 *Reichardt Galician (Ultra Rare) x 1 Rank 61-100 *Maya, Descendent of Dark Kin (Super Rare) x 2 *HR+ Claim Ticket x2 *Power Pack x 15 Rank 101-250 *Maya, Descendent of Dark Kin (Super Rare) x 1 *HR+ Claim Ticket x2 *Power Pack x 15 Rank 251-499 *Victoria Winterland (Super rare) x 3 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Power Pack x 15 Rank 501-999 *Victoria Winterland (Super rare) x 1 *GCP Claim Ticket x 1 *Power Pack x 5 Rank 1001-1999 *Yana of the Santa Tribe (High Rare) x 1 *Inspector Felicia (Rare) x 1 *Nostarya, Living Journal (Rare) x 3 *Power Pack x4 Rank 2001-2999 *Power Pack x 4 *Inspector Felicia (Rare) x1 *Yana of the Santa Tribe (High Rare) x 1 Rank 3001-4999 *Power Pack x 4 Rank 5001-7999 *Power Pack x 3 Rank 8001-11999 *Power Pack (Bound) x 2 Rank 12001-18000 *Power Pack (Bound) x 1 Lucky Numbers Those lucky enough to rank exactly 500th, 1000th, 2000th, 3000th, 5000th, 8000th or 25000th at the end of the event will recieve this card as a present. Reward Reichardt Galician (Ultra Rare) x 1 Category:Event Category:Odyssey